October's Echo
by PanKeque.de.Harina
Summary: Half-animal/Alternative Universe. Being part of the Nara group was annoying especially since they were deer hybrids, and being chased by predators was always a danger. Than's why he hated the Hyuuga's half wild cats...Especially the one who was about to eat him...
1. Chapter 1

_October's Echo._

_Story basic data:_

_*Alternative Universe._

_Half- animal/Human._

_Romance, Drama, and Humor._

_Unbetaed._

_Pirings:_

_(Neji./Shikamaru & Neji/TenTen.)_

* * *

Chapter One.

_Wild cats, they are so troublesome !_

To be part of a Hybrid family that were constantly running from others annoyed the young boy. It was a constant fight to survive in the forest. Good thing he wasn't those types of animals who died for their stupidity, the only exception to his advantage was to be too lazy to care to run.

Too bad he was being hunted by those damn cats.

He had been taking a nap. Everything had felt so safe back in the soft grass close to the Nara territory. His senses had felt something observing him, and when a wild cat had jumped from the bushes he had jumped from his spot.

"Shit!" The first thing he felt was his crane smacking hard against the grass, and sharp nails over his neck. "Argh!"

Yeah, he was sure that running once in a while with his group wouldn't be that bad. They constantly annoyed the thirteen year old hybrid about his laziness. They were part deer, which obviously mean either you had to run fast or get captured by some wild predator.

_Well, fuck. I'm gonna get eaten by a fucking cat…Was good to know you Pops._

He closed his eyes. May as well evade the painful memory of having some troublesome cat taking off his skin. It made it less of a drag.

He waited, and waited. The only thing he could feel right at the instant was the fierce eyes of the other hybrid over his face. It was awkward to just have a dangerous animal on top of you, who was supposed to be eating you. But, may be the cat was too stupid to understand how you were supposed to kill your prey.

"Why aren't you fighting?" The cat hissed. "I want you to scream of fear. That's what the weak do."

Finally he opened his eyes, meeting a young feline. His eyes were fierce and white. Yeah, he was pretty sure he was of those Hyuuga clan. One of the main enemies of the Nara.

"No, thanks. Too troublesome." He noted the ears and the sharp teeth. "Just eat me already."

The cat simply got closer, gazing in curiosity the young deer. Shikamaru simply moved his head away, feeling uneasy with the cat so close to him and with those sharp teeth. But it was better to him getting eating by a Hyuuga rather than a Uchiha, they tended to have some kind of sadistic way of killing their prey.

"You're too big for me…" The cat turned his face, "You're a Nara."

_Yesh, now I'm too fat for cats?_

"Yeah, I think you should be eating me right now…" He said with a bored look. "You know, cat-eats-deer-thing…"

"I won't eat you…yet." He looked at him sharply. "I don't understand, why aren't you scared? Most of my food tend to fight back, even bigger ones. Besides, your smell is terrible. I won't eat something that smells and probably tastes bad."

Shikamaru simply rose an eyebrow. Sure he stank. Thanks to the stupid cat he had fell in the dirt two times, and had to get up. It wasn't like he didn't bathe himself.

"Hey, you never know until you try." He deadpanned. "Aren't cats supposed to be smarter than they prey?"

The cat sharply moved his head closer to the Nara deer. It was an insult, but he was telling a true fact. And, besides, Neji surely wouldn't mind eating a bad-mouthed deer.

"Fine. If you want to be eaten so bad." He surely sounded pissed. "Deer."

The cat leaned closer, sharply licking the deer. He felt like rock some bears licked, but he was sure he preferred to be a rock right at that instant. At least rocks didn't felt disgusting have saliva all over their them.

The young cat licked the face of the Nara. Shikamaru simply felt a funny thing in his stomach each time the cat licked his cheek, slowly as if taking his time to torturing the young Nara. That was surely another thing of why he hated cats. Some of them licked you until you were clean for later sharply bite you.

He turned his head to face the cat-thing. The instant he did the cat had unconsciously licked the mouth of the deer-hybrid…

"Ewww, I told you to eat me, not to mate with me."

"What?" The expression of the fourteen-year-old turned in disgust. " What kind of twisted idea is that? I would never mate with a Nara, that is the most disgusting and ugly thing I have ever hear. And I'm not molesting you, I won't eat something with dirt all over them."

_Well, excuse me for being too ugly. Pussy._

A '_**Crack!**_' was heard.

"Whatever, just eat me."

"Shut up, You would take too much time to eat." The cat-hybrid got on his feet. "This is one way to let my race know you are my food."

"Yeah, cuz leaving saliva all over my face is very _clean_."

"Shh…there is it again."

_**Crack!**_

* * *

The feline simply got on his feet, leaving Shikamaru resting in the floor. Shikamaru simply stayed there, while the cat circle him, but observing the tree-pines, other predator hiding between the green camouflage. The stupid cat seemed to have a big ego and he obviously didn't want other animal to take his food.

A food that the cat considered dirty…

The cat hissed when a female thing gazed at them. It had big pointed-like-green-horns, and some kind of long tail with a…flame?

_No. Way. Those things still exist?_

The girl seemed to not like Shikamaru. Yeah, It wasn't like he liked to get licked all over the face by some stupid cat obsessed with clean food.

The cat still hissed at her sharply, showing his teeth sharply and trying to shoo her away. The female-hybrid shyly tried to reach the cat, but he moved closer to Shikamaru, protecting his food from the other animal-thing-female. But, there was something more about the way the girl that made the Nara curious.

"I'm not going to attack you." She said confused and altered, "I just want to know you."

"Leave my food!" Neji hissed. "I told you not to reach me again! I don't trust whatever you are!"

The cat sharply took Shikamaru with his mouth. Moving him away from the girl. He circled him during what seemed hours. The girl simply sat there observing the protective cat. Casting a angry glance at the poor deer-boy.

_Man, he's so blind. She wants him._

He simply stopped caring about the cat eating him and decided to close his eyes and sleep, just in case he was eaten in the morning or before his family noticed he was separated from the group and away from the Nara territory. Thanks to the stupid cat that decided to kidnap his food.

* * *

**Shika is a half deer, Neji is a half cat, and the girl…I reveal her half part next chapter. Lame story. Just put ears and a tail to Neji, and deer horns to Shika. They thirteen and fourteen(Neji.). Live in the wild…(A forest) Alternative Universe.**

**Unbetaed**


	2. Chapter 2

October's Echo.

_Story basic data:_

_*Alternative Universe._

_Half- animal/Human._

_Romance, Drama, and Humor._

_Unbetaed._

_Pirings:_

_(Neji./Shikamaru & Neji/TenTen.)_

* * *

Chapter Two.

_Man, I can't breathe!_

Four hours had passed. The young feline had decided to rest and ignore the female that clearly refused to leave. Well, Shikamaru was glad the cat had stopped circling him, but having him moving his tail close to his nose made it hard for him to sleep-With the constant purring and stupid tail hitting his face once in a while.-It didn't fascinated him to sneeze three times per hour.

Adding more discomfort to the situation he had to meet the sharp eyes of the young girl constantly.

She couldn't understand the cat's irritation. The female-hybrid constantly moved from side to side, observing the Hyuuga. It was some weird type of way to caught his attention. She obviously didn't care that she was trying to attract a total opposite to her specie.

The Nara surely didn't wanted to know either way…

_That thing can easily kill me. What am I saying? Her specie eats every type of specie. Stupid girl. Wasting her time with that stupid cat. _He shook his head a little angry with his current situation. _Man, this is so troublesome. Why I am even involved in this?_

The tailed had stopped moving. Pearl eyes finally snapped open.

This time the female was circling the cat, moving her tail and jumping from side to side. The cat simply raised his head in curiosity, almost fascinated with the strange dance. He didn't understand why the girl insisted in capturing his attention. But it surely worked as a diversion for Shikamaru.

_This is my chance. Kitty is distracted!_

He moved his feet, rising from his resting position. He was sure he made it to almost thirty centimeters before the cat sensed him trying to escape.

"Crap!" He fell instantly to the ground. "Troublesome cat."

The cat hissed angrily at his prey. He moved away from his food once again circling him, the deer-hybrid got on his feet, following the game of prey and predator. Not very smart at the instant, but his only chance of escaping this situation of getting eaten by two ferocious creatures.

The female sharply paused her dance. Observing the two other animals circling each other. His dance clearly had been not enough to capture the attention of the cat. The other animal had capture more his attention.

She didn't like it a bit.

* * *

"This is it. " He moved his two feet and slowly walked two steps back. " I'm going to eat you."

Shikamaru was sure he was almost seeing the light when the cat started to prepare itself to jump, and make him a piece of meat. But , both animals paused the instant a long flame of fire appeared between the cat and deer. And finally the long and furious sound that echoed trough the forest scarring the others animals.

The roar of an angry Dragon-hybrid.

She moved in front of the cat, as if trying to make Shikamaru go away. If the smoke coming out of her nose wasn't enough, there were clearly sharper nails than the cat's.

"Back off…"

The cat confusingly moved away from the girl. He was furious. But confusion invaded his mind more than nothing at the instant. There was not creature he had ever meet that let fire out their mouth or a long flame in its tail.

"Hey…" She groaned angrily at the husky voice of the Nara hybrid. "Chill. I wasn't mating with him! Man, I don't even have boobs, so chill…Besides I'm a deer. And a boy."

She shook his head, as if not believing a word.

"He likes you!" She snarled furiously. "He's mine…"

_Shit, in some species some fight to death for a partner. Man, fucking troublesome cat!_

The cat simply moved close to the deer. This time he was being cautious with the girl. It couldn't be help but to partner up with the deer. Simply because there was a complete confused situation. He had captured the deer to give it to the girl so she could probably leave him in peace. It didn't work out the way he had planned.

The cat moved in front of the deer.

"Leave me alone." He hissed. "Go away!"

"Stupid cat, you are just going to make her angry." The Nara whispered irritated. "Don't you see! She thinks we were mating…Man, women are troublesome."

"So, let her think that. Maybe she will go away."

"What?" He blinked incredulously. "You are blind, she will kill me until having you…Selfish cat."

The dragon-hybrid simply glazed at the feline. The flame in her tail had weakened, leaving just a small spark in the darkness. To his own surprise the female simply stood there. Neji started to walk away slowly instructing the Nara to follow behind him. It was almost as if the cat had no heart. Well, she did try to burn him…So why did he felt bad with the look on her face?

They walked some more meters. Both cautiously looking around them.

"Man, you sure are mean." Shikamaru shook his head. "Breaking the heart of girl."

"Shut up." He hissed, "I don't want that thing close to me, she is constantly chasing after me. I don't understand why she keeps trying to take my attention when I coldly neglect her."

"She's a dragon…"

At he statement Neji paused with a incredulous look in his face.

"Oi, what were you purring when you were sleeping?"

Neji hissed at the Nara, not liking how easily the boy asked questions. He simply hated to be asked questions and especially from what his race considered to be a good snack.

"Aren't Hyuuga's supposed to live and attack in groups?"

"My group was killed." He pursed his lips, "…I have to hunt by my own. Stop asking questions. And I won't eat you deer…She still thinks we are mates. I don't know how she finds me every time, but we need to _pretend_."

_Great, how am I going to explain to my Dad and Mom? I have a cat mate._

"Whatever." He yawned and rested in the grass. : I'm going to sleep."

The cat simply stood on his feet. And just like Shikamaru had felt it, the troublesome dragon was following them. Her eyes glowing in the dark, still confused with the situation.

The Hyuuga rested next to the Nara, Surrounding the body of the young deer with his tail. Putting his head resting close to his. At this the female curiously walked closer to them. Her eyes glued with anger at the Nara, but she didn't miss the warm sound of purring delight of the cat.

_He truly likes this creature._ She smelled the deer, trying to understand why the feline liked him so much. _I don't understand. His smell is terrible, and still he seems to like him. _

The instinct of having the morning close made her move away from the couple…

She lastly glanced at the feline. Tomorrow she will once again visit him.

* * *

**LOL, YEAH, SHE IS A DRAGON.**

**I love Tenten. I kind of regret making this NejiShika, but I still have to kept it like that. Is just that Shika makes me laugh every time I'm writing him. Appreciate all of you readers~**


End file.
